


Stans

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: It's August Though [19]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Seperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of Course there are two Stans But one of them is a little weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stans

**Author's Note:**

> Just a piece of something don't look at it.

For as long as everyone knew them, they were the Stans. Two twin brothers complimenting each other in ways that seemed just a little to perfect. You had Stanford, the younger brother, smart, clever and with an extra finger (The only real way to tell them apart) and then you had Stan. Stan the enforcer, the bruiser, the only one who between the two would not only start a fight but end it. No one thought he was going anywhere with his life.

Of course a lot of that changed once they got older, Stanford grew up and studied, becoming the smartest kid at their school and Stan well, he grew tits. 

The infamous Pine twins a boy and girl. It as a real laugh when that happened. Many of the kids who use to tremble in fear of Stan now avoided her like the plague, ashamed of being beaten so soundly by a girl or upset at the new budding attraction. Either way Stansia didn’t care. She wanted her life back. The one where she and her brother did things together and she didn’t have balls of fat fyng off her chest. It didn’t help either that Stanford decided to keep his distance. 

He claimed they were different. He didn’t think her difference meant anything when they were eight but now- now he had a problem. She argued. Obviously, she was the fighter and he remained quiet. There was no real logic to his reason, something she was more than happy to rub in his stupid glasses wearing face and whenever she pulled that one out he’d bring up her hormones or period or something uniquiely girl about her that meant what she was saying was not valid at all. Of course she punched him. 

Stan-Stansia as she started going by, decided she would seek the best revenge. In retrospect she felt maybe she’d gone to far.but it was done. Whatever fragile thing between them was broken. Stanford went to College and Standsia, well she did was she always did. She continued fighting.


End file.
